


Acquaintance Night

by Inu_Sensei



Series: College Adventures of Viktor [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attorney Yuuri, Cross Over, Dean Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuuri get's acquainted with the Department.





	Acquaintance Night

Title: Acquaintance Night

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice

Status: Complete

 

****

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

  
  


****

  
  


“Good evening and welcome on tonight’s party. We would like to call on the attention of our professors and most especially our beloved Dean, Attorney Yuuri Katsuki! Thank you so much on coming for today’s event!” the platinum haired third year student greeted.

 

On cue the dean stood up, waived to the students and smiled at them, some of the students were fans of his, not because of skating but because he’s the hottest professor slash admirable official of their Campus.

 

Wearing a dark blue fitted three-piece suit which made it hug his fitted body and a matching pair of dark brown dress shoes that looked expensive.

 

As the program started with an opening speech form Yuuri, and the ladies especially in the Law department listened to him intently while the boys kept on laughing at the hidden jokes only boys can get, but all in all he was giving them tips on surviving Law school.

 

Announcing that food will be served since the students are all starving, while they eat, slide show of the higher year level, mostly the College of Arts.

 

The leading class that night was Viktor’s and lots of funny clips were being shown, Yuuri can’t eat well since he’s been laughing at them.

 

Finally, when everyone finished eating, Viktor’s partner that night announced that the first year would perform something for entertainment.

 

Everyone laughed when they showed a movie clip titled ‘Love at First say” but it was all comedy in the end, Yuuri was wheezing from all the laugher and Viktor handing him some water. The first year Law and the first year batch of every department of College of Arts are glaring at Viktor since both were so close with each other and Yuuri scooted to let Viktor fit on his seat.

 

Yuuri smiling and fondly talking to Viktor who kept on being touchy with him.

 

Moments later when Viktor left to take turn of being the MC the first years pulled Yuuri to them and started taking selfies and other attention seeking excuses.

 

But everyone didn’t expect is that Yuuri and two others of his colleagues were about to have their own intermission, the music ‘Back street’s back’ played Yuuri stood in the middle and loosened his tie and started dancing. He was later then joined by three others which identified as his old Law buddies which are now affiliated on the same employment as his.

 

When Yuuri did a macho dance move in a certain lyric the students erupted in to cheers and dying squeals.

 

Finishing, “Let’s not say anything about one move, my spouse might kill me” said Yuuri with a laugh.

 

“Well, we won’t speak of it, buddy but I think your spouse saw it” replied by his blonde friend with a laugh, “And we all think your spouse is amused” he added.

 

“Dr. Takumi is right, though it would be funny if your spouse would let you sleep on the couch right?” after another of his teaching friend said the students erupted.

 

“Vicchan wouldn’t let me sleep on the couch right?” and he looked at Viktor.

 

“I’ll assume that dance was for me and I’ll pretend I didn’t hear what you said earlier” to the surprise of the freshmen it was Viktor replied.

 

“Sorry I’m late” said by a bearded guy wearing plain jeans with low top kicks with V-neck shirt covered by gray colored blazer.

 

“Please welcome, Judge Nikko!” said Viktor and the guy waived.

 

“What did I miss?” he asked as he sat on the designated place for him.

 

“Nothing much, Yuuri was this close to being divorced” said by Kaname as he showed a pinching gesture.

 

“I’ve settled some divorce cases earlier, and I’m not gonna settle another one” replied by the judge sarcastically.

 

“No one is getting divorced!” said Yuuri.

 

“So how does it feel being prosecuted?” asked by his American friend Ren.

 

“I’m not guilty okay” groaned Yuuri as he pulled Viktor closer and Viktor laughed. The other MC was keeping the students occupied as the freshmen were still shocked that their hot Dean is married to the person they didn’t expect and it all shocked them that he is gay, the girls didn’t expect that one.

 

When the other MC called out for Viktor’s batch to perform he then pulled Yuuri again and everyone cheered for Yuuri to join.

 

On cue the music ‘Better when I’m dancin’ played it didn’t look like Yuuri was just pulled along to dance since he was in sync with Viktor as their hips started swaying at the energetic music.

 

And that night, the freshmen batch that had been having crush and admiration to Yuuri came to have acquainted with him and a bit of his personal life involving having a spouse.

 

The next morning the upper class told them that the man used to be the College dancer and a competitive skater together with his now spouse which was a five-time champion.

 

~END~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me.


End file.
